It started by chance
by Vampyric Death 1322
Summary: What will happen when two friends are living together and one of them happens to run into the man she has been in love with forever? What about him? The man who has lived for ever it seems has been looking for the one. And now he found her. Yunho X OC I do not own any Idols or places mentioned. Only Eryn and the story are mine. *Warning some chapters have sexual themes
1. Chapter 1 :Meeting

It started by chance

RINA

Chapter 1

The one day I was running late would turn out to be the one day I met him. Isn't that just my luck. I had barely gotten my hair in order by the time I had left the house. My clothes were in a state of disarray but were presentable, barely. I had my black messenger bag thrown over my shoulder and my papers in my hands. I ran up the last hill to the school, my jeans and tunic fluttering slightly in the wind and… crashed into a tall lithe man.

"Oomph!" I cried out as I fell to the ground, my papers spilling all over. "I am so sorry, I was just in a rush and I-" my voice cut off as I looked up into the eyes of the man I had been in love with forever. "Yunho-nim, I am sorry." I bowed and picked up my papers before rushing off to school.

*Yunho Time*

"Who was that…" Yunho looked at the retreating figure as he felt a strange sensation fill his stomach.

*Back to OC*

It was lunch, finally and I had walked from the school to the park nearby grabbing an order from a nearby to-go place and sitting on the bench. As I ate I saw a couple of the students from school picking on a teen-age girl.

"YAH!" I called startling them, "what did she ever do to you, huh?" I asked walking towards them my long read hair bouncing. "Go, now." I whispered to the girl before turning to them. They were the classic bad-boys both glaring at me for ruining their fun.

"Hmm, prove that you can do anything to stop us." The elder of the two whispered his voice rusty from yelling. "If you can beat us in a dance contest we'll leave all the poor teens alone."

"Fine," I sneered back, "after school is out. The dance room." I turned on my heel and couldn't help but shiver, I felt like I had been followed, like someone had been staring at me. Slowly I started walking, then running, as if trying to out run the feeling.

*Yunho Time*

"Strange," he murmured walking out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind and up to the students. The saw him and waved as he walked over, "hey," he spoke softly. "Need a judge?"

*OC POV*

I walked into my house, my eyes darting around; I just couldn't shake the feeling that I had been watched. "Caitlin!" I called out as I ran to my room looking for a new pair of clothes. I had just found what I wanted when my best friend and roommate walked into my room.

"Hey, you're home early." She yawned as she finished braiding her long brown hair. I looked up and nodded as I pulled on my new outfit. It was a pair of black jeans and a black tank-top with a black knit sweater. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled it into a pair of pig-tails before pulling on a black pinstriped fedora.

"Check the clock again Hun," I muttered as I went and pulled on my black jeans. She did and cursed slightly in Japanese. "Yeah, I know. I've got a meeting to go to. But I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Kay," she mumbled as she walked to the kitchen. I sighed and left the house mounting my bike as I did so. It was a black and red Ninja with specially made matching protective gear. I pulled on my pair of fishnet gloves and then pulled out of the drive making my way to the school. As I made it I parked and pulled out my Ipod hanging the headphones over my neck. I walked into the back of the school and down the hall until I was at the last room on the left, the only dancing classroom. Waiting inside I found not just the two boys I had stopped earlier but also Yunho-nim.

"I'd like you to meet out judge, the dance teacher Yunho-sshi." The younger said, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Fine," I said trying to sound calm and barely managing. "I'll go first." I quickly flicked on the radio in the corner to a song I liked before getting into place. I wasn't sure what was happening but I just let myself go. _Dance_, I thought just concentrating on the dance. When I was done I let the boys dance and waited with them for Yunho's judgment. When he had tallied the score up and announced the winner I left. I had won.

*Yunho time*

He watched the girl leave before deciding to follow her. He followed her to a bridge where she took a break from riding and walked up to her. "Why won't you look at me?" He asked and noticed that she drew a breath.

"I… can't tell you. If I do I'll feel even stupider. It embarrasses me." She replied.

"Just tell me." he spoke to her.

"I… do you believe in soul mates?" She asked, he nodded encouraging her, "Well… in my family we are born with an… eternal mate. My mother was my fathers. My brother found his in college, my sister found hers in high school… I found mine when I was in 6th grade. That's when I first saw you. I saw you dance; heard you speak, laugh, sing… and I knew that you were mine. But… you are ten years older than me and… my job is to make sure you are happy, even if I am not." When she was done she left. Just like that. It was the first time he had heard another feel the same way about soul mates. Slowly he picked out his phone as he felt his incisors lengthen.

"Jaejoong? Hey its me… I think… no I know… I've found… the one." He whispered before disappearing into the night.

*OC POV*

For the next week I avoided him only to find out that hadn't been coming to school. Then one day as I walked home I was stoped by a set of four boys backing me up into a corner.

"You sure this is the girl?" One of them asked the other… the leader it seemed.

"Yes, Yunho said I would know when I saw her. This is her." He then turned and smiled kindly to me. "Miss? Yunho needs to see you." And with that I was being dragged off with them.


	2. Chapter 2 :The truth

Chapter 2

I didn't know what was happening. One moment I had been walking down the street and the next I was being shoved into a car with the members of DBSK. They had all climbed in and Jaejoong had ordered the driver to drive. I was sitting there staring at the five members. "What do you mean Yunho-nim needs me?" I asked when I had finally found my voice.

"Isn't it obvious," Yoochun snarled sitting in the corner and pouting like a child.

"Chunnie! Stop acting like that," Junsu commanded leaning over and pressing his lips lightly to Yoochun's. "Sorry, he was interrupted by Jaejoong earlier today."

"As for what he needs well… I think Jae should explain that one." Changmin smiled and leaned his head on Jaejoong's shoulder.

"The five of us: Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Yunho, and myself are… well… vampires. Only not in the Bram Stoker kind of way." Jaejoong explained, "for starters we are born, not made, and can survive in sunlight. The main thing that is different is that we age normally until we reach a certain age; no one knows what age it will be for each of us. For Yunho it was twenty-six. At that age he just stopped ageing. Also each and every creature in the world has a 'chosen mate' mine was Minnie, Yoochun's was Junsu and Yunho… well he hadn't found his for three-hundred years. But then one day he said he found her. He called me and I could tell he was in pain because he said that she believed in 'chosen mates.' And that he was hers. Well on that day something changed. The best way I can explain is that gravity no longer held him to the earth… she did." They had reached a club at which the car stopped and the band-mates pulled me out of the car. They then pulled me to the door which was opened by-

"Caitlin?" I asked incredulous, "what are you doing here?"

"They," she stammered gesturing to the band-mates, "called me here. Said that you would explain?" I looked behind her and saw at least twenty other kpop stars.

"Everything is ok," I said, "Just go home… I'll call you ok?" I asked and she nodded before leaving the club… house? I still wasn't sure. I walked in and took a look around at the bands gathered there… there was more than I had originally thought. Slowly I took a count. 2pm, 2am, 2ne1, f(x), U-Kiss, Teen Top, DBSK/JYJ, Super Junior, Girl's Generation, and BoA. I took a breath, "what are all kpop stars vampires?" I asked.

"Hey!" Kevin said, "I take offense to that! I'm a werewolf!"

"Fine," I muttered, "mythological creatures?"

"In that case… almost all…"

"Back to the point," Jaejoong glared at Kevin and pulled me down a hall to a room marked in simple hangul 'Yunho.' "Yunho is a vampire and whenever a vampire finds his or her destined mate they need to drink from them… But... well… drinking makes us…" He trailed off as if trying to find the words.

"Horny." Yoochun spoke and I turned to look at him, "almost all the time, because they can't control their instincts the vampire will… need to have sex within a half-hour of feeding. We've kept Yunho in here because of what he may have done to you if he found you."

"Huh?" I asked incredulous, "what do you mean? I can't be his mate! I just can't."

"Well you are," Yoochun stated calmly.

"To be exact if a vampire doesn't feed within two weeks of meeting his or her mate… they will age rapidly then die." Jaejoong spoke out again, "It has been a week and a half… he… literally needs you." He finished and un-locked the door letting me in to see Yunho chained to the bed and shirtless. I immediately felt my mouth go dry.

"What… is she doing here Jae?" Yunho coughed out his eyes glowing and melting holes into me with desire.

"I can't just let you die Yunho!" Jae snarled out, "I'll let you decide if you will force her or not. It's up to you." He quickly turned and left the room, shutting it behind him. I heard his steps and the others retreat down the hall.

"I'm so… sor… sorry." He wheezed out trying to take his eyes from me. I instantly felt self-conscious. "I tried to tell him that I couldn't force you… but he just doesn't get it." He closed his eyes hissing out in pain and I instinctively took a step towards him. "Don't!" He shouted, "if you get much closer I don't think I can control myself… What… what is your name? I never asked."

"My name is Eryn O'Morragin," I whispered out, "and I can't just stand here while you are in pain."

"Then you need to… to choose. If you let me choose you as my mate its… forever."

"Just until I die right?" I asked.

"No, until I die," he stated opening his eyes again, "which won't be for a while."

"If I let you… you won't be in pain anymore?" I asked to which he nodded, "Then I'll do it." I said.

"Take... take off… your shirt." He commanded to which I complied leaving me only in a black and purple lace bra. "God you are beautiful." He murmured, "come here." He commanded to which I stepped forward and crawled up onto the bed. I moved until I was straddling him, my skirt hiking up on my legs. I leaned down and tilted my head to the side. He nuzzled my neck, moving my stray hair from it then opened his mouth licked it and bit down.

I don't know what I was expecting but surely it wasn't this. It felt like heaven and I could feel myself grow week-kneed as he drank from me. When he stopped I couldn't help but whimper to which he chuckled and- with new found strength- pulled his hands out of the hand cuffs. "I need you," he whispered pulling at my skirt until it ripped I winced when I heard the rip and instinctively tried to cover my body which was clad in only a purple and black matching underwear set. "No," he whispered, "don't. you look beautiful." I blushed and moved my hands before letting them wander to his jeans.

"Yunho-nim," I whispered as I pulled off his pants and found him naked underneath.

"Please, just Yunho." He whispered back to which I nodded then he was kissing me and his hands were removing the last of my clothes and I was… In heaven again.

~*~*~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up in his arms, his legs seemingly having come out of their binds last night, blushing I stood up and stared in disbelief at what had once been my favorite skirt. Shaking my head I walked over to his dresser found a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, pulled them on and left the room Once I was out of the room I took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen where I was met by stares. "You were loud," Dongho complained glaring at me to which I only blushed.

"Ah, miss Eryn. Would you take this tray back to the room for Yunho?" Jaejoong asked smiling, "there is enough for two." I nodded and left the kitchen and went back to the room where I was greeted by a bleary-eyed Yunho. I looked down and took the food over to him bfore sitting on the bed, far away from him.

"Why are you sitting over there?" He asked before speaking again, "come here, I want to feel you next to me." I blushed and moved over next to him where he leaned over and kissed me gently. "I love you," he said in perfect English.

"Sa- sarangheyo." I whispered back in my broken Korean, he smiled and turned his attention to the food, his arm encircling my waist.


	3. Chapter 3 :Explanations

Chapter 3

Slowly I pulled away from him, a blush covering my cheeks. "Not to be rude or anything but… How am I supposed to go home to change wearing your clothes?" I inquired looking down at my hands.

"Well… one of the girls can probably lend you some clothes but… I just remembered that… Well… within the first some-odd years it pains newly mated mates to not live in the same house… I mean we wouldn't be living here of course! I own a house and all I just… Need to be around you." He looked down at me as he tried to explain to me.

"I… can't live in my apartment anymore?" I asked my eyes darting up to lock with his then fluttering back down.

"Well… No but I can pay it off for you! Um… we should probably get ready for school." He stammered making me look up and mumble something, "What? I can't understand you."

"I… I handed in a form saying I was quitting school yesterday. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you every day." He looked at me and nodded.

"Okay… I think I can tell them it was a misunderstanding and they will let you back into school. But first," he turned and climbed off the bed and over to the door. "Tiffany! Jessica!" He yelled out to them, "You have anything Eryn can wear?" The two members of SNSD soon appeared at our doorway smiling and pulled me off down the hall to a room that turned out to be a walk-in closet and changing room.

*Yunho Time*

Smiling Yunho made his way over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes to wear so that he could change while Eryn changed.

*OC POV*

I stared around the room as Tiffany and Jessica looked around for something for me to wear, they finally decided on a black v-cut, A-line dress with a nipped waist. They handed it to me along with a pair of fishnet stockings and mini-boots. I wiggled into the dress behind the curtain and stepped back out, dressed. Only then to remember the obvious bite-marks on my neck. "Um… do you have any kind of choker?" I asked looking at the two girls. Jessica immediately ran over to a box and opened it, sticking her head in and coming back out a moment later with a black velvet choker. She handed it to me and as I put it on I heard a whistle from the door, turning I found myself staring at Yunho.

"You look amazing, nice job girls." He spoke simply before dragging me out to his-

"Is that a Lamborghini?" I asked stunned to which he nodded and pulled me into the car just as Xander came up to the window looking worried.

"Um… miss, Kevin and Kibum are gone and last night Kevin was acting like most of us act when we find our mates so we locked him in his bedroom but I found a note that says that your… friend was his mate and well…. I'm a little worried." I looked at him then turned to Yunho hoping my panic would be conveyed to him. He nodded, grim-faced and pulled out and down the street to my apartment. 'Please god,' I thought, 'let me not be too late!"

~*Caitlin's POV*~

Caitlin looked up when a knock sounded on the door; she wrinkled her eyebrow in confusion as she walked over. "It can't be Eryn, she has a key," she muttered as she looked out of the peep-hole only to see Kevin standing there, gasping in pain. "Kevin-nim?" She asked opening the door, "what are you doing here?" She asked as the door opened completely only to see Kibum come barreling out of nowhere.

"Shut the door!" He yelled pulling Kevin back with him, keeping his arms constrained around Kevin. Caitlin was just about to comply when Eryn and Yunho came out of nowhere, Eryn stepping inside and shutting the door on them.

*OC POV*

I sighed and turned to Caitlin, "Hey, I need to pack. I'll explain to you in my room okay?" I said pulling her down the hall with me. Slowly I sat on the floor and began packing up all I owned, some books, clothes, and plushes. My sheets went into a separate bag. Sighing I looked up at Caitlin, "Hey. Will you sit with me?" I asked looking at her; she nodded and sat down next to me. Slowly, steadily, I told her what happened to me. What was wrong with Kevin and everything else, slowly I told her what she would need to do to help Kevin stop being in pain. When I was done she looked at me.

"So… If I do this then… Kevin won't hurt anymore?" I nodded and watched her make her choice. "Let him in." She told me as we walked from my room to the door. I nodded and opened the door, walking out and looking at Kevin.

"Let him go," I ordered Kibum and Yunho. When they did I looked up at Kevin's eyes, "if you hurt her, I will find a way to make you die." With that I let him into the apartment and turned to leave with Yunho.

"She'll be okay," Yunho spoke softly to me to which I nodded.

"Take me home Yunho-nim." I whispered to him as we walked from the apartment complex.

"I thought I told you, Yunho. Not Yunho-nim. I'd like it if you called me Yunho-ah, though." I blushed as we put my things into the trunk and he drove off. Slowly I saw we were leaving the city, to a more remote place. I noticed the houses getting larger until we were outside a mansion.

"This is your house?" I asked incredulously as he pulled me and my things inside.

"No, this is our house." He replied before taking me upstairs and placing my things into an empty room. "Follow me," he whispered and dragged me down the hall to what turned out to be the master bedroom. It was beautiful, elegant navy and black bed with a flowing canopy. Small coffee table set to one side and a balcony. There was also a huge master bath with marble fixings. But I barely got a decent look as he dragged me up onto the bed.

"What?" I asked thrown off.

"Do you have any idea how hot you looked when I saw you after Jessica and Tiffany were done with you? How hot you looked when you told Kevin off? You make me want you so bad," he whispered before leaning down and nuzzling my neck.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad boy? WARNING

Chapter 4

*WARNING: Contains mature content, you can skip this chapter!*

"Yunho-ah?" I asked my voice barely more than a whisper, "Are you okay?"

"No," he replied his voice oozing pheromones. "You make me so hungry, and make me want you so bad."

I felt myself blush as he leaned down, nuzzling my neck. I could feel his tongue lick out over the spot right above my choker before reaching behind me to untie the black band. As the band fell away he sat up and removed his shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel myself blush as he leaned down and unzipped my dress, slowly pulling it off me to reveal black and red silk underwear. He smiled and leaned down licking his tongue along my collar bone. He stopped when he came across two moles that were placed oddly across my collar bone just the right distance for teeth. Smiling he opened his mouth and bit down. I could feel like I was floating, my body was weightless. Then the sensation ended and I realized we were both naked.

I blushed and tried to cover my body but he stopped me slowly making love to me. I lost myself and then felt myself slip over the edge, "Yunho-ah." I moaned as we finished off. He smiled and stroked my hair.

"Go to sleep," he whispered and I complied.

When I woke up he was sitting over on the chair that sat in front of the coffee table and was just watching me with a smile on his face. "You want something to eat?" He asked standing up and walking over to me. I nodded and he smiled again before leaving the room to go get food. While he was out of the room I pulled on the clothes he left out for me. A black spaghetti-strap dress with a low v-cut. Then I pulled on a silver chain and sat down on the bed with a brush. He entered the room then but was followed by-

"HeeChul?"


End file.
